Duros/Leyendas
Los duros, a veces llamados durosianos,Children of the Jedi eran una especie humanoide nativa del planeta Duro que fueron de las primeras razas de la galaxia en viajar por el espacio. Su planeta natal se encontraba en la Espina Comercial Corelliana y al final del Corredor Espacial Duros, dos importantes rutas hiperespaciales que unían a Duro con otros centros comerciales importantes. Biología y apariencia Los duros eran humanoides con suave piel verde-azul, ojos rojos, bocas sin labios y largas caras sin nariz. Glándulas olfatorias bajo sus ojos eran responsables de su sentido del olfato. Ambos sexos eran calvos, aunque los dos géneros eran fácilmente distinguibles. Sus grandes ojos como goggles tenían pupilas delgadas. Los neimoidianos estaban cercanamente emparentados con los duros.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Sociedad Usualmente taciturnos, los duros disfrutaban de contar historias sobre sus viajes. Se decía que los duros tenían una memoria fotográfica cuando se trataba de contar historias.The Paradise Snare Muchos duros eran pilotos y exploradores, con un gran espíritu aventurero, aunque a veces precipitados. Como una de las primeras culturas en desarrollar el hiperimpulsor (algunos incluso creen que fueron la primera), las rutas comerciales cartografiadas por los duros son de las más viejas rutas hiperespaciales aún en uso durante la era Imperial. Incluso en periodos posteriores de la historia galáctica, los duros eran conocidos por sus habilidades superiores para la astronavegación. El idioma duros era el durés, que era una especie de lingua franca entre los espaciales. thumb|left|250px|[[Ellorrs Madak y Baniss Keeg en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en Tatooine.]] Su planeta natal Duro estaba casi deshabitado, pues estaba cubierto de granjas automáticas para producir comida. Los duros vivían en veinte ciudades orbitales sobre el planeta. Los duros establecieron una vasta industria de construcción de naves espaciales en el sistema Duro que rivalizaba con la del sistema Corelliano. Los duros establecieron su gobierno alrededor de un consorcio de corporaciones de construcción de naves espaciales y todas las decisiones políticas importantes eran tomadas por los accionistas de las corporaciones. Esto significaba que sólo los duros que tuvieran acciones podían participar en la administración del sistema. Los duros también fueron una de las razas fundadoras de la República Galáctica. Años antes de la formación de la República, los duros colonizaron al planeta Neimoidia, dando lugar a una "nueva versión" genéticamente distinta de duros, los neimoidianos. Los neimoidianos retuvieron muchas similitudes de sus primos duros, incluyendo la forma básica, las caras sin nariz y la piel verde (aunque los neimoidianos tendían a ser más grises). Sin embargo, al contrario de sus ancestros, los neimoidianos tenían pupilas horizontales, frentes protuberantes y bocas perpetuamente fruncidas. Además, los neimoidianos tendían a ser cobardes, codiciosos y temerosos de la muerte, mientras que los duros promedio eran aventureros, gregarios y pacíficos. No es sorprendente que uno de los insultos más fuertes entre los duros era ser llamado un neimoidiano. Sin embargo, en el momento de aparición de la Nueva República, los Duros eran más amables hacia los neimoidianos, y respetaban sus habilidades de negocios. Al contrario de la mayoría de los humanoides, los duros ponían huevos en nidos especialmente preparados. Después de nacer los pequeños duros eran cuidados y educados por sus familias. esto también los diferenciaba de los neimoidianos, que no cuidaban a sus niños de forma activa. Historia thumb|150px|Un comerciante duros. Los Duros se originaron en el planeta Duro mucho antes del inicio de la República Galáctica. En el 100.000 ABY, Duro fue estudiado por los columi, que no se impresionaron. Después Duro fue conquistado por los rakata del ImperioInfinito, y los Duros fueron esclavizados. Los esclavos Duros fueron usados para construir la Forja Estelar en el 30.000 ABY. Después de una plaga en el 25.200 ABY que mataba sólo a los rakata, los Duros se rebelaron y derrocaron a sus amos rakata. Los Duros entonces formaron una monarquía hereditaria. Después de la caída del Imperio, rápidamente utilizaron ingeniería inversa en los motores dejados por los rakata, y así inventaron el Cañón hiperespacial de forma independiente a los corellianos.The New Essential Chronology Desde temprano los duros se interesaron en la exploración y se aventuraron fuera de su planeta para explorar la galaxia. Los cañones hiperespaciales enlazaban a Duro con Coruscant, Corellia y otros Mundos del Núcleo. Habiendo usado la ingeniería reversa para crear hiperimpulsores simultáneamente a los corellianos, Duro entró a una Edad de Oro como Fundador del Núcleo en el 25.000 ABY bajo la Reina Rana Mas Trehalt. Los duros también construyeron grandes astilleros y puertos espaciales en la órbita de su planeta. La monarquía fue eventualmente abolida en favor de una colección de corporaciones gobernantes. Los duros colonizaron Neimoidia durante su primera etapa de expansión, aunque los neimoidianos eran considerados una cultura separada en el 15.000 ABY. Los duros también descubrieron Sneeve en el 13.975 ABY, Adner en el 5.000 ABY y Koboth antes del 219 ABY. En el 3.962 ABY el planeta fue casi completamente devastado durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, cuando la flota Mandaloriana invasora que avanzaba a las regiones de las Colonias y el Núcleo destruyeron gran parte del planeta usando miles de Droides de Guerra Basilisk. La gente duros tuvo adelante años de miseria y reconstrucción, la última fase en una larga serie de Guerras Sith. En el 1.003 ABY, durante la Guerra de la Luz y la Oscuridad, la colonia duros en Harpori fue aniquilada por Kaox Krul. thumb|left|200px|Un oficial duros. En el 220 ABY, durante la Edad Industrial de Duro, la ciudad minera de Tayana aclanzó su cúspide. En el 200 ABY se construyó la Presa Tiercam. Los duros también construyeron grandes plantas procesadoras de alimentos que contaminaron la atmósfera de Duro, obligándolos a reubicarse a 20 ciudades orbitales en sis sistema natal. En el 20 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes inició la Lanza de Durge, una importante campaña coordinada que llevó a la captura de Duro. El rápido éxito de la campaña impactó a toda la República Galáctica e incluso la neutral Corellia comenzó a mejorar sus defensas. Después de las Guerras Clónicas el Imperio Galáctico recolectó lo que quedaba de los recursos naturales que quedaban en Duro y obligó a muchos duros a salir del planeta. En un intento por provocar un conflicto entre Duro y Corellia, el Imperio declaró que Duro sería parte del Sector Corelliano. En el 5 DBY el prisionero Triclops fue llevado a Duro por el Gran Moff Bertroff Hissa. Sin embargo Triclops escapó y salvó a su hijo Ken de Hissa. Aunque la Nueva República pudo salvar a arqueólogos duros del Valle de la Realeza, el Valle fue inundado con deshechos tóxicos cuando se reventó la Presa Tiercam. thumb|150px|La [[Primera Batalla de Duro (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)|Primera Batalla de Duro.]] La Nueva República eventualmente liberó al planeta y puso al sistema otra vez en el Sector Duro. Equipos de purificación de ecosistemas limpiaron la atmósfera del planeta lo mejor que pudieron. En el 10 DBY Duro fue reconquistado por el Imperio durante la Operación Mano Oscura. Sin embargo, fue eventualmente liberado por la Nueva República.Imperio Oscuro II En el 13 DBY CorDuro Shipping tomó el control de los astilleros Pri-Andylan.Making a Full Recovery En el 25 DBY las Jedis Tresina Lobi y Thrynni Vae descubrieron los lazos de CorDuro con la Brigada de la Paz, con lo que la Brigada asesinó a Thrynni.Balance Point En el 26 DBY la Nueva República trató de hacer habitable a Duro y establecer ahí a los muchos refugiados de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron saboteados por el agente yuuzhan vong Nom Anor. Los yuuzhan vong conquistaron Duro y pudieron invertir siglos de contaminación en solo dos años. Después el planeta fue liberado por la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y es probable que los duros hayan regresado al ahora exhuberante Duro después del fin de la guerra. Duros Notables *Rana Mas Trehalt, legendaria Reina de Duro en la fundación de la República Galáctica. *Los Hermanos Zhug, un grupo de exiliados duros, eran cazarrecompensas que cazaron a la Jedi Exiliada en Nar Shaddaa en el 3.951 ABY. *Hoolidan Keggle, Oficial Representante en Jefe duros durante las Guerras Clon. *Jenssar SoBilles, líder Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. *Mouse, agente rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Ellor, contrabandista notable contemporáneo de Talon Karrde *Baniss Keeg y Ellorrs Madak fueron vistos en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker buscaban un piloto que los sacara del planeta. *Lensi, piloto del Escuadrón Rogue durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. *Gar Stazi, almirante de las Fuerzas del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica. *Felanil Baaks, un Caballero Jedi durante las Guerras Clon que era un artesano Jedi. *Eejee Vamm, un técnico cíborg. *Cei Vookto, un Maestro Jedi y general durante las Guerras Clónicas. *Cad Bane, cazarrecompensas durante las Guerras Clon. Entre bastidores "Duro" (como el planeta) es una palabra portuguesa, española e italiana para denominar a un objeto resistente o una persona severa. La forma plural masculina del adjetivo es "duros"en portugués y español (como la especie) y "duri" en italiano. Los duros se parecen a los Grises, la forma extraterrestre más comúnmente reportada en la vida real. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Marked'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Side Trip'' *''Río del Caos'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''First Contact'' *''LA Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * Véase también *Casi-duros Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Duros Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (D)